Angel's Soul
by Fuyuumi-chan
Summary: Malaikat dan Iblis mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia biasa, membunuh untuk bertahan hidup sebenarnya itu mudah, tapi membunuhmu itu sangat sulit, Karma / FemNagi! / R&R? / Chapter 2UP! / Happy Reading Minna :D
1. Chapter 1

~Angel's Soul~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R, Asano.G

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Hanya semata imajinasi saya, Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Bagaimana kalau Malaikat dan Iblis mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia biasa?

.

.

.

Prolog

{-"Maafkan aku"}

{Hei!, kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja! Bertahanlah…Bertahanlah sebentar lagi,kau harus kuat!-}

{G..gomen}

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[-mereka yang mati dengan harapan hidup yang besar akan menjadi malaikat di dunia selanjutnya, sementara mereka yang mati dengan harapan hidup yang kecil akan berubah menjadi iblis di dunia selajutnya-malaikat dan iblis yang masih ingin hidup akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia biasa, mereka akan di turunkan kedunia secara berpasang pasangan dengan wujud lama mereka (tubuh mereka sebelum mereka meninggal) di dunia mereka akan didampingi oleh iblis & malaikat yang sudah berhasil menjadi manusia, sebelum di turunkan ke dunia ingatan malaikat akan dihapus separuhnya dan ingatan iblis akan di hapus seluruhnya-Tugas iblis agar bisa menjadi manusia biasa adalah membantu 100 orang manusia mewujudkan harapannya (maupun itu harapan yang baik atau buruk), sementara tugas malaikat adalah membunuh iblis sebelum iblis berhasil memenuhi tugasnya-setelah salah satu tugas itu terpenuhi sesaorang diantara mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa dan sesaorang diantara mereka pasti akan mati, dari keseluruhan pasangan yang di turunkan ke dunia hanya 50% dari mereka yang berhasil dan hanya 0.5% dari pasangan malaikat & iblis yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia biasa tanpa ada satupun dari mereka yang mati-}

"Shiota-chan, Akabane-kun hari ini kalian akan di turunkan ke dunia, waktu kalian untuk menyelesaikan misi ini hanya 3 bulan Asano-san dan Nakmaura-san akan menjadi partner kalian selama kalian berada di dunia, Semoga berhasil"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END or NEXT?**

 **Bagaimana? Apakah imajinasi saya yang terlalu tinggi ini layak di lanjutkan?**

 **Review please ^^**


	2. 1st Month: Nakamura & Asano's POV

~Angel's Soul~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R, Asano.G

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Hanya semata imajinasi saya, Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Bagaimana kalau Malaikat dan Iblis mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia biasa?

First Chapter…..

[…..malaikat akan di turunkan lebih awal keduania dan iblis akan diturunkan satu jam setelahnya, malaikat dan iblis yang diturunkan kedunia harus menyembunyikan identitas mereka, mereka memiliki tiga kesempatan, jika mereka gagal menyembunyikan identitas mereka kekuatan mereka akan berkurang 33%, begitulah seterusnya sampai kekuatan mereka habis…..]

* * *

 **1** **st** **Month: Nakamura & Asano's POV**

* * *

 **Nakamura's POV**

Apartemen Nakmura Rio

"Shiiiii~(Nama buatan Nakamura Rio: versi pendek dari Shiota) sarapan sudah siap!...Shii?..., yamapun ternyata dia masih tidur" Aku mencubiti pipi Mahluk (malaikat) yang ada di depanku, tidak terasa sudah hampir genap satu bulan semenjak turunnya Shiota dan Akabane ke dunia "Bangun Shii-chan, kita sudah kesiangan lho~" Makhluk biru di depanku membuka matanya "Aku ingat Nama depanku Nakamura-chan" makhluk biru mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi posisi duduk "Eh kau serius?, itu bisa membantumu Shii!" Aku langsung tersenyum bahagia sambil menggoyangkan pundaknya "Nama depanku Nagisa, Nagisa Shiota" Shii (yang kini sudah berubah menjadi Nagisa) tersenyum manis "kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Nagi" Aku tersenyum puas, semenjak Nagisa tinggal di rumahku beberapa minggu yang lalu dia banyak menunjukkan perubahan, Nagisa menjadi lebih expresif dan periang, dengan perubahannya menjadi semakin baik seharusnya dia bisa menjalani misi ini dengan baik tapi aku yakin Nagisa bisa membunuh Akabane dengan jurus mematikannya yang sangat sangat tidak terduga, tapi yang membuatku tidak yakin Nagisa bisa membunuhnya adalah karena sikapnya, setelah di turunkan ke bumi malaikat dan iblis seperti bertukar peran, iblis akan menjadi protagonis yang mengabulkan permintaan manusia dan membuat mereka senang, sementara malaikat akan berubah menjadi Antagonis dan _Harus_ membunuh mereka, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat sikap Antagonis dari Nagisa, Nagisa tidak seperti malaikat lainnya Nagisa sangat penyayang, Nagisa sayang pada semua orang walaupun mereka sudah menyakitinya…

 _[From someone else, even myself, it is not expected….]_

Nagisa kelihatan agak pendiam akhir akhir ini, akupun belum tahu alasannya tapi aku sudah berniat untuk menanyakannya "Nakamura-chan"

"Ya?" aku menjawab Nagisa dengan nada datar sambil menengok kearahnya, sejujuranya aku agak senang dia bicara karena sejak tadi dia hanya diam saja

"ini Tentang Nama depanku, kenapa kau bilang itu bisa membantuku?" Nagisa menengok kearahku dengan wajah penasaran

"sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukan tentang ini padamu, tapi baiklah aku akan beritahu Jadi...….setelah kau berhasil menjadi manusia, kau akan melupakan semua yang terjadi selama ujian ini, kecuali namamu" masih banyak informasi penting yang harus di ketahui Nagisa kan? Aku benar benar tidak ingin kehilangan Nagisa dan Akabane, aku yakin Asano-kun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku berharap aku bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua

 _[….Since then I wondered_ _…_ _But I ended up, keep believing on_ _  
_ _the imagination I've created….]_

Pagi ini aku, Nagisa, Asano dan Akabane berangkat ke sekolah bersama seperti biasanya, tapi karena suatu urusan yang mereka sebut _"urusan laki laki"_ aku dan Nagisa jadi pulang lebih awal. karena bosan berdiam diri di rumah aku mengajak Nagisa untuk pergi ke salah satu Cafe yang berada di sekitar _Tokyo University,_ saat di sekolah tadi aku sempat mengatakan rencanaku kepada Asano dan Akabane, tentu saja mereka berdua melarang kami pergi alasanya karena disana bayak pereman yang berkeliaran tapi siapa peduli? kalau kami tidak menganggu mereka itu tidak menjadi masalah kan?

aku dan Nagisa memilih menaiki _Shinkansen_ (kereta cepat Jepang) untuk mempersingakat waktu perjalanan, sepanjang perjalanan Nagisa terus berkata kalau dia ingat sesuatu tapi tetap saja akhirnya dia lupa, aku penasaran tentang apa yang Nagisa ingat selama hampir satu bulan ini Nagisa banyak menginggat tentang masa lalunya dan tentu saja hal itu akan sangat membantunya. kami sampai di stasiun Tokyo University dan langsung mencari cafe yang ingin kami kunjungi setalah bertanya pada sesaorang yang sepertinya adalah mahasiswa di kampus itu kami akhirnya sampai di depan gang kecil, aku sebenarnya agak ragu memasukinya toh kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini masa berhenti disini hanya karena keraguanku, Nagisa yang berdiri di belakangku tiba tiba mencolek punggungku "Nakmura-chan, kau yakin ini tempatnya? aku merasa agak ragu" Nagisa menatapku sejanak "aku juga sedikit ragu Nagisa-chan, tapi kita tidak akan tau kan kalau tidak melihatnya dulu?" Nagisa mengangguk setuju dan berjalan kesampingku, kami mulai berjalan memasuki gang itu saat sudah sampai di tengah tengah gang kepalaku di pukul oleh sesuatu yang keras, setelahnya pandanganku menjadi gelap

aku membuka mataku, tempat ini sangat asing tidak ada penarangan kecuali cahaya bulan sabit yang menerawang jendela

kaki dan tanganku diikat sangat kencang, mulutku di sumpal dengan kain yang baunya sangat aneh, jadatku juga berdarah karena pulukan tadi, di sampingku Nagisa tertunduk lemah bayak luka lebam dan darah di tubuhnya, sepertinya dia melwan pereman pereman sialan itu setelah mereka memukulku dan dengan perbandingan jumlah yang sangat besar Nagisa akan dengan mudah dikalahkan "Nagisa" aku memanggilnya pelan, Nagisa menanggok kearahku dengan muka yang berlumuran darah _"Bodoh...apasih yang telah kulakukkan, tugasku kan menjaga Nagisa tapi aku justru malah melukainya"_ Nagisa tersenyum tipis "maaf ya Nakamura-chan jumlah mereka terlalu banyaksih" Nagisa tertawa kecil "Nagisa, maafkan aku ya seharusnya aku melindungimu tapi aku justru melibatkanmu dalam masalah" Nagisa tersenyum lembut "tidak apa-apa Nakamura-chan, aku juga kurang hati-hati tapi aku yakin kita akan menemukan jalan keluar darisini" Aku tersenyum dan menggangguk

"kelihatannya gadis gadis cantik ini terlalu percaya diri ya?" suara telapak kaki terdengar mendekat, beberapa orang pria mendekati kami pria pertama mendekati Nagisa, berjongkok di depannya dan menggangkat dagunya agar bertatapan langsung dengan matanya "kekuatanmu lumayan juga ya, padahal kau cantik sekali lho~ tapi sayangnya kau tetap saja kalah" pria pria yang berdiri di belakangnya tertawa nista, disaat konsentrasi mereka terah kepada Nagisa aku berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangank,u ikatan itu perlahan longgar aku meraba isi tasku dan mencari barang yang bisa kugunakan untuk melumpuhkan mereka, Bingo! teryata aku masih meyimpan pisau lipat dan wasabi pemberian Akabane. dengan cepat aku menusukkan pisau lipat itu ketangan pria yang daritadi terus mengganggu Nagisa, pria pria lain di belakangnya dengan cepat maju dan berusaha memukulku tapi usaha mereka gagal, wasabi yang ada di tanganku mendarat tepat di mata mereka dan menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya, hahaha untuk kali ini saja barang barang nistamu itu berguna Akabane!, Nagisa tersenyum kearahku aku mendekatinya dan membantunya melepaskan ikatannya, baru saja aku memegang tangan Nagisa tiba sesaorang membekapku dari belakang dengan saputangan yang mengandung gas beracun badanku menjadi lemas, mereka memukul Nagisa dan menggikatku lebih kencang dari sebelumnya "berhentilah melawan nona nona cantik, ikutlah dengan kami ke club malam ini lalu kami akan melepaskan kalian, bagaimana?" pria yang merupakan ketua geng preman itu merogoh kantongnya "atau..." dia mengeluarkan Pistol dan menodongkannya kearah kami "kami akan membunuh kalian dan semuanya akan berakhir" aku akhirnya pasrah aku menenggok kearah Nagisa, Nagisa diam saja aku akhirnya mengangguk "kami akan ikut dengan kalian" PRANG! kaca yang menjadi satu satunya penerangan di ruangan ini tiba tiba saja pecah di sana dua makhluk berambut Merah dan Orange menampakkan dirinya, makluk berambut orange itu tersenyum berbahaya sambil mendekati preman preman itu "tidak semudah itu preman preman bodoh, kalau kau ingin membawa mereka...langkahi mayatku dulu"

 _[...your serious voice cuts me, this single love was born among a sky full of million stars]_

 **Nakamura's POV, End**

.

.

 **Asano's POV**

 _Flashback~_

Sudah jam setengah sebelas malam, tapi si pirang itu belum menghubungiku sama sekali Akabane juga tidak mendapat berita apapun dari Nagisa atau Nakamura awalnya aku menanggapnya biasa saja, mungkin mereka berdua kecapean lalu tetiduran. "Hei lipan" iblis merah ini kelihatannya mulai cemas "apa?" tapi aku menjawabnya datar tetap berusaha _stay cool "_ kalau Nagisa-chan mati sebelum membunuhku apa yang akan terjadi?" Nada bicaranya mendadak menjadi serius "itu namanya bonus, tentu saja Kau akan berubah menjadi manusia" aku masih menjawabnya dengan datar sambil memainkan ponselku siapatahu tiba tiba si pirang itu menelfon, bisa saja kan? makhluk di sebelahku melanjutkan pertanyaannya "lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Nagisa?" aku berhenti memainkan ponselku menatap Akabane "dia akan menghilang" maklhuk di depanku membelakkan Matanya dan langsung mengecek ponselya Jam 11:45, dia menyambar jaketnya dan dengan cepat memakainya "Kita harus mencari mereka Asano" kebencian dan kemarahan mulai terpancar dari matanya entah kenapa itu membuatku merasa kesal, khawatir dan marah memikirkan kondisi mereka aku mengangguk mantap dan langsung membuntutinya, tanpa mengunci pintu rumah karena terburu-buru kami langsung pergi ke area Tokyo University

 _[I'm thinking of nothing but you, To the point I can't see anything else...]_

 _Flashback End~_

.

.

Setelah pertarungan yang cukup menguras tenaga akhirnya preman preman bang*at itu berhasil kami kalahkan, hasilnya? beberapa lebam di tangan kananku dan beberapa goretan pisau di tangan kiri Akabane, tapi aku yakin kondisi Nakamura dan Nagisa lebih parah daripada kondisi kami aku juga sangat bersyukur karena bisa datang sebelum mereka di bawa ke tempat nista yang bernama _'Club Malam'_ kami menghampiri mereka "Asano!, Akabane!" Nakamura berteriak sambil menetap kami khawatir, sementara Nagisa hanya tertunduk lemas, aku melepaskan ikatan Nakamura sambil perlahan-lahan menasihatinya, saat sedang asyik menasihati Nakamura (yang tumben sekali) hanya mengangguk-ngangguk, Nagisa yang daritadi hanya diam tiba tiba berbicara "Aku ingat Nama depan Akabane-kun" aku dan Nakamura langsung menenggok kearah mereka, Akabane menatap Nagisa tidak percaya "Karma, Akabane Karma" Nagisa tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Karma

lagi lagi kami bertiga di selamatkan oleh tas obat obatan yang selalu dibawa Nagisa, setelah merawat luka kami aku dan Karma membantu Nakamura dan Nagisa merawat luka mereka ternyata keadaan mereka lebih parah daripada yang kami kira, apalagi Nagisa dia sempat melawan preman preman gila itu sendirian setelah Nakamura pingsan, aku membalut kepala Nakamura yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, di dalam hati aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarakan kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi

 _[...from now on,_ _I'm gonna win your heart, now matter what, I swear it !]_

melihat kondisi mereka yang sangat _menenaskan_ aku dan Karma memutuskan untuk menggendong mereka sampai ke apartemen, tentu saja mereka berdua menolaknya Nakamura langsung menurut saat aku menatapnya tajam, tapi Nagisa tetap menolak dengan alasan _"aku masih kuat berjalan Karma"_ sampai akhirnya terjadi adu mulut antara Nagisa dan Karma dan tentu saja Karmalah pemenangnya, Nagisa akhirnya pasrah dan Naik ke punggung Karma. selama di perjalanan orang orang terus menatap kami ada yang menatap kami dengan tatapan aneh, jijik, datar, beberapa dari mereka mengganggap yang kami lakukan itu _Cute,_ sungguh menyebalkan

"hei Nakamura" aku sedikit menganggkat kepalaku untuk menatap Nakamura rio yang ada di punggungku

"Hm?" aku sebenarnya tau Nakamura pasti sangat lelah sekarang, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi

"Kalau aku suka padamu Bagaimana?" semburat merah muncul di pipiku

"Aku akan menyukaimu Juga" semburat merah tipis muncul di pipinya, Nakamura tersenyum manis _tersenyum seperti itu, apakah artinya kamu menerimaku?_

semburat merah di pipiku makin berulah setelah melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, karena mengingginkan jawaban yang jelas aku mendudukannya di kursi kereta yang hanya tersisa satu aku sedikit berjongkok di depannya, memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi "mungkin ini saat yang tidak tepat tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku menyukaimu" Nakamura memerah, aku berusaha untuk terus menatap mata birunya yang mulai berkaca kaca "tenang saja kau tidak harus membalas perasaanku, bisa mengatakan ini sudah membuatku bahagia kok" aku tersenyum tipis, Nakamura memelukku tanpa peringatan aku bisa merakasan detak jantungnya yang sangat tidak stabil, dia menangis di dadaku, aku membalas pelukannya tanpa berkata apapun dia mempererat pelukannya "Terima..Kasih...kau membuatku sadar...dengan Semua yang sudah kaulakukan untukku selama ini...itu membuatku sadar...Aku menyukaimu, Asano-kun" Nakamura berbisik tepat di telinga kananku menangis membuat nafasnaya tidak stabil "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Nagisa dan Karma...aku ingin mereka menginggat tentang kelas pembunuhan kita, Koro-sensei, kesombonganmu pada kelas 3E dan semua kenangan yang kita buat bersama" tangisnya semakin menjadi jadi, perlahan aku mengelus rambutnya lembut "Kita akan mencari cara untuk meneyelamatkan mereka berdua aku Okay?, yakin kita bisa melakukannya Nakamura-chan"

.

.

.

 **Reviews:**

raniaasalsabila- di awal sudah saya jelaskan Untuk jadwal update Fanfic saya tidak bisa tentukan, untuk Return saya akan usahakan update secepatnya :D

ParkYuu- Yosh! ^^

Nanaho Haruka- Sudah Up ya :)

Fanny Lim- wkwkwkwk, Yosh! diusahakan ^,^

Fuyukaze Aoi 24- ah, terimakasih :DD

Amaya Kuruta- Yup!, makailatnya saya buat jadi Badass (maafkan Fuyuumi), Nagisanya cewe kok wkwkwk

Frwt- saya baru sadar ini bukan one-shoot, pairignya tidak mengganggu satu sama lain kok

hanazawa kay- Yosh!, Terimakasih ^^

Raina Awasari- Sudah di lanjut yaa, eh memangnya bahasaku ketinggian ya? Gomen...gomen

 **Thanks For Review! ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus* Spoiler untuk Chapter berikutnya**

 **Chapter berikutnya - 2nd & 3rd Month: Karma's POV: **

"Kini aku sadar...Aku Mencintainya, tapi kalau aku mengatakannya itu hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin buruk kan?"

 **Review please ^^**

 **jangan lupa Favorite & Follow juga**

* * *

 **End or Next?**


	3. 2nd & 3rd Month: Karma's POV

~Angel's Soul~

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu

Rated : K+

Characters : Karma.A, Nagisa.S, Nakamura.R, Asano.G

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Humor, ect.

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. Saya hanya meminjam Charactersnya saja, Kesamaan alur cerita,tempat,ect hanyalah kebetulan.

Warning:

Hanya semata imajinasi saya, Typo bertebaran, penyiksaan Characters oleh author…. Jika kalian tidak menyukai fic saya, maka silahkan pencet tombol balik

Summary:

Bagaimana kalau Malaikat dan Iblis mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi manusia biasa?

Second Chapter…

 _Saat membuka matanya matahari yang tadinya bersinar terang sudah berubah menjadi cahaya lembut matahari terbenam yang menarpa wajahnya, Karma membenarkan posisinya dan mulai beranjak dari duduknya, matanya berputar ke segala arah "Tch!, apa yang terjadi disini?" cairan berwarna merah menetes bebas di wajahnya Karma memengai kepalnya yang terasa sakit, tanpa harus berpikir lagi ia sudah tau, Murid murid kelas 3E telah kalah…kelas pembunuhan mereka selama setahun terkhir, melawan pembunuh professional dari seluruh dunia dan pemerintah…_

 _Karma berlari menuju gedung tua yang ada di depannya, beberapa mayat tergelatak bebas disana tapi Karma tidak peduli, tujuannya sekarang adalah mencari teman temannya dan Korosensei, langkah Karma terhenti saat mendengar suara tembakan dari belakang gedung matanya terbelak saat melihat siapa yang ada disana…."Nakamura?, Asano?...teman teman?!" tubuh tubuh mereka tergelatak disana, dengan melihatnya saja Karma sudah tahu….sebagian besar dari mereka sudah tidak bernyawa…._

 _Karma berjalan mendekati mereka tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sebuah suara mengagetkannya "Ka…rma..kun….Na…gisa…chan…to..long" Karma mendekati Nakamura, Karma bisa melihat jelas luka luka di tubuhnya, di dekapannya Asano Gakushuu terbaring lemas dengan bekas tembakan di perutnya "Tch, pengang ini Nakamura kau akan membutuhkannya aku akan kembali" Karma memberikan senjata api terakhirnya lalu berlari mencari Nagisa, ia berusaha tetap kuat walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat dan otaknya sudah hampir tidak bekerja_

 _Kerja kerasnya memuakkan hasil ia menemukan Nagisa, Karma berlari mendekatinya sambil meneriakkan namanya, Nagisa terduduk lemas rambut kuncir duanya sudah tergerai berantakan, luka luka di tubuhnya juga sudah sangat parah, Karma melihat sekeliling, melapasakan jaketnya dan perlahan memakaikannya "cepat…pergi…Karma" suara Nagisa mengalun lembut di telinganya "Tidak akan jika kau tidak bersamaku" Karma terus mengamati keadaan sekitar, ia harus mencari cara untuk keluar dengan selamat, tapi kemana ia akan kabur?_

 _DORR!—suara tembakan yang terdengar jelas dan dekat dengan reflek Karma menenggok ke sekitarnya "Shiro?" pria berbaju serba putih itu tersenyum meledek, pandangan Karma berpindah kearah Nagisa cairan berwarna merah keluar dari perutnya_

 _Karma mengangkat tubuh Nagisa kedalam bekapannya "_ _Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Nagisa,kau harus kuat!"_ _Nagisa tersenyum manis "G…Gomen…ne….selamatkan….dirimu….Karma" air Mata Nagisa tidak berhenti keluar mata biru langit itu terpejam._

 _._

 _._

 **Karma's POV**

* * *

 **2nd Month:** **Karma's POV**

* * *

Karma bangun dari tidurnya, keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuhnya otaknya tak berhernti bekerja, " _mungkinkan itu, masa lalunya?, tapi dengan seluruh ingatannya yang sudah dihapus bagaimana bisa?"_

Karma keluar dari kamarnya ia berjalan ke lantai bawah dan menemukan Nagisa disana, setelah kejadian 'penculikan' beberapa hari yang lalu Nakamura dan Asano resmi jadian, Asano mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya tinggal di apartemen Nakamura bersama Nagisa, baginya itu bukan masalah besar tapi setelah mimpi aneh tadi Karma jadi sedikit gugup

"Ohayo Karma-kun" Nagisa yang baru menyadari kehadiarannya menyapanya ramah sambil menuangkan susu kedalam gelas

"Ohayo" aku membalasnya singkat sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu

"Karma-kun kenapa mukamu pucat?" Nagisa menatapnya khawatir

"Nee- Nagisa-chan, apakah sudah pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" Nagisa yang sedang memasak sarapan menghentikan kegiatannya dan berpikir

"Aku tidak beritu yakin, tapi bagiku Karma-kun begitu familiar" Nagisa melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi

"soal itu kau bisa memanggilku Karma, tidak masalah bagiku" aku tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan kearah meja makan ia ingin memasak sesuatu, toh aku juga sudah mulai lapar

"Karma-kun, maksudku Karma juga boleh memanggilku Nagisa" Nagisa tersenyum sambil mengangkat dua buah katsu dari pengorengan

"kau juga memasak untukku?" katsu buatan Nagisa terlihat sangat lezat

"aku biasanya memasak bergantian dengan Nakamura-chan, memangnya biasanya Karma dan Asano-kun masak sendiri sendiri?"

"Hm, biasanya begitu" jawabku datar sambil duduk di depan Nagisa

"Memangnya kenapa? Nakamura-chan bilang kalau memasak sekaligus itu akan menghemat energi lho" Kata Nagisa sambil memindahkan sepiring katsu lengkap dengan salad ke hadapanku

"ya begitulah, Asano tidak sudi memakan masakanku, aku juga begitu" Jawab Karma cepat, Nagisa langsung sweatdrop

"Dasar laki-laki bergengsi" ledek Nagisa, aku tersenyum tipis

"Itadaikimasu!" ucapku cepat sambil menyantap sarapannya, Nagisa juga melakukan hal yang sama

Aku mencuci piringnku sambil melirik kearah sofa, disana Nagisa sedang asyik dengan ponselnya, awalnya aku berpikir tinggal serumah dengan sesaorang yang akan membunuhnya itu akan sangat tegang dan menyeramkan apalagi ditambah dengan bloodlust Nagisa yang sangat misterius dan menyeramkan, tapi setelah melihat kenyataannya aku menjadi sedikit tenang selama 24 jam ini Nagisa tidak menunjukkan bloodlust dan keinginan membunuhnya, Nagisa justru membuatnya nyaman dengan senyuman ramahnya dan semua yang ia lakukan, seorang pembunuh yang memasakkan sarapan untuk targetnya itu sangat aneh kan? Tapi ia percaya Nagisa tidak menyiapkan jebakan apa apa untuknya tanpa harus diyakinkanpun ia percaya pada Nagisa, Karma sendiri juga tidak tahu sebabnya

 _._

 _._

 _._

Di tempat lain

"kalian ingin aku membunuh mereka?, sungguh munafik"

"tolong lakukanlah dewa kematian, kau senangkan bisa membunuh mantan bungamu"

"Asano, Nakamura, aku tahu maksud kalian, membunuh mereka sama saja dengan menyelamatkan mereka, dan ingatlah kau juga akan terlibat"

"apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"tidak banyak, berikan ini pada si iblis saat hari sehari sebelum hari terakhir malaikat dan selipkan ini di baju malaikat di hari terakhirnya"

"baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuanmu"

* * *

 **3rd Month: Karma's POV**

* * *

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Aku dan Nagisa tinggal di apartemen yang sama. kami menjadi semakin dekat, kami juga banyak menghabisakan waktu bersama, aku merasa pernah mengenal Nagisa sebelumnya tapi aku tidak tahu pasti tentang itu, sampai akhirnya mimpi aneh itu berlanjut

" _Nagi…sa…" ia memeluk tubuh lemas itu "tetaplah…hi..dup…Kar…ma" Mata biru langit Nagisa terbuka perlahan, ia menangkat tubuh Nagisa berlahan sambil berusaha kabur dari tempat itu "Kar..ma.." tangan lemas Nagisa memegang bahunya "Tidak hanya aku Nagisa, kau juga akan tetap hidup bersamaku" pegangan di bahunya melemah "Nagisa?" ia terus berlari "Dai…suki…dayo, Kar…ma…wata..shi..wa…gomen…ne" Mata biru langit itu benar benar terpejam muka bersimbah darah itu menjadi dingin dan pucat , kakinya sudah tak kuat menahan getaran tubuhnya lagi perlahan ia meletakkan tubuh tidak bernyawa itu di tanah airmatanya meluncur bebas membasahi wajah pucat di depannya_

Semua yang terjadi selama ini, ditambah dengan mimpi aneh itu membuatku sadar kalau aku menyukai Nagisa, dengan kondisi saat ini dimana Nagisa adalah orang yang lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri dan tidak pernah mencoba untuk membunuhku aku tidak bisa mengatakannya kan? Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin bersalah jika ia membunuhku

"Karma…Karma….bangun Karma" suara lembut yang terdengar panik itu meneluarkannya dari dunia mimpi, wajah Nagisa panik perlahan memudar, mukanya pucat dia tersenyum

"Kau tidak apa apakan Karma?" Nagisa tersenyum lembut

"aku baik baik saja" aku mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk, Nagisa masih berdiri disampingku

"yokatta" Nagisa kelihatan lega, aku tersenyum tipis untuk meyakinkannya

"Ne Nagisa, apakah kau pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?"

"Hm…sepertinya iya tapi aku lupa dimana apakah Karma merasa begitu?" Nagisa kelihatan masih berpikir

"Nagisa, malam ini dead-linenya kan?" aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut

"Um" Nagisa menangguk sampai akhirnya menunduk

"tapi tidak apa apa Karma aku tidak akan membu—" Nagisa melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tersenyum

"Kau harus mengakhiri ini Nagisa" aku mengeluarkan pisau pemberian Asano dari bawah bantalku

"Kenapa kau menyimpan itu Karma?" Nagisa shock, dia menjauhkan pisau itu dari tanganku

"ini hanya untuk berjaga jaga, aku tau pada akhirnya kau akan seperti ini jadi aku menyimpannya jadi lakukan tugasmu Nagisa"

"aku tidak bisa melakukannya Karma" air mata mulai membasahi matanya, aku tersenyum lembut mengambil pisau itu sambil memegang tangannya

"dengarkan aku Nagisa, yang harus kita lakukan adalah menjalankan tugas masing masing—"

"tapi aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugasku, kau temanku Karma aku tidak bisa membunuhmu" Nagisa terisak, aku membantunya duduk di kasurku

"aku sudah mengabulkan 99 permintaan Nagisa"

"karena itu Karma, aku melihat semua kerja kerasmu, kau membuat orang lain bahagia, aku tidak ingin merebut orang seperti itu dari dunia ini, mereka akan bahagia dengan keberadaanmu Karma"

"kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, ingat anak hilang di mall kemarin? Mereka sangat menyukaimu Nagisa, bukan hanya aku, aku yakin orang orang di dunia ini juga membutuhkan orang yang lembut, penyayang, pengertian dan sepertimu, kau mau kan memberikanku permintaan ke-100?" Nagisa semakin terisak, aku mengerti perasaannya tapi memang inilah satu satunya jalan untuk mengakhiri quiz Hidup dan Mati ini

"Aku ingin Karma bahagia" Nagisa tersenyum kearahku

KRANG! DORR! Suara kaca pecah diikuti dengan suara tembakkan mengagetkanku, aku menoleh kearah jendela disana kepala pirang dan orange menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, aku tersenyum, rencanaku dan mereka berdua berhasil, pistol kecil yang berada di ujung pisau yang kupegang menembak kaca jendela, disaat Nagisa menenggok secara bersamaan pistol modifikasi yang diselipkan Nakamura di belakang bajunya menembakku

"Kau berhasil melaksanakannya Nagisa"

.

.

.

.

 **Saya kembali/dih orang ngga ada yang nyariin juga :v**

 **Reviews:**

 **raniaasalsabila: saling suka ngga ya?, huhuhu**

 **hanazawa kay: Yup, terimakasih sudah mampir+review :D**

 **Amaya Kuruta: Hmm…bagaimana ya…iya semacam itu :)**

 **Thanks for Review!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau ceritanya pendek dan alur ceritanya terlalu cepat, kalau banyak banyak takut ngga ada yang baca soalnya :**

 **Kindly Review Please :D**

 **Next chapter: Epiolog**


End file.
